I'm With You
by Alona the Evil Authoress
Summary: Bakura angst... songfic... yaoi... what more could you want? I know this song's been done a zillion times, but give this a chance! Please??
1. I'm With You

Hey-lo!!! It's a thingumy. That's what I feel like calling it. I don't really like Avril Lavigne too much, but I was listening to her song when I got my wonderful inspiration, and who am I to deny inspiration?  
  
Enjoy!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~  
I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here   
By now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound  
~*~  
The rain was pouring down, plastering my hair against my skin. The icy wind blew hard and chilled my bones. What was I even doing here? I would get the Millennium Items, rule the world, and then what? For all my granduer, I'd be alone, something I had never wanted. That was why I had become a tomb robber in the first place. Because I was so alone. I never understood quite how this was a motivation, but that was what had done it, millenia ago.  
  
And after all these years I was still wandering aimlessly, at a dock tonight. I had loved the cold back in Egypt, such a glorious reprieve from the scorching heat of day. But now, in my thin shirt and jeans, the cold was really getting to me. Slowly, one by one, the streetlights around me came on, revealing that there was another figure standing on the dock, not far from me.  
  
I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the person looked familiar. A male, apparently, though I couldn't be sure. He wore a long purple cloak, covering his face, and was walking slowly towards me with his head down.  
~*~  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
~*~  
That's who it was, Malik. Malik. Wonderful. The absolute last person I need to see now. For all be evil and supposed hatred of me, I was rather drawn to him. Alright, so I was in love with him, happy? But, of course, there wasn't even the slightest possibilty of mine ever telling him this. I would never be able to face rejection. Whic was why it was so unfortunate, such a cruel twist of fater, that Ishould be seeing him now, when I would probably spill my guts to a random stranger.  
  
"Tomb robber." I jumped. I had completely not noticed him coming up to me, being too wrapped up in my own thought to notice.  
  
"Hello Malik," I said, trying to keep the trembling out of my voice. It is at this time I noticed that the rain had stopped, and there was still a wetness on my cheeks. 'Oh Ra, am I crying?' I think.  
~*~  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
I anybody here I know?  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
~*~  
"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned. Well, that's a first, concern from Malik. And towards me of all people. Maybe, just maybe... no. It can't be. I can't let myself start thinking like that.  
  
"Nothing," I barely managed to mutter, realizing that my voice betrayed my tears. I hoped fervently that he wouldn't notice.  
  
"Don't say that," he retorted, "I can tell that something is wrong. How about you come back to my place to discuss it?" He held out his hand invitingly, throwing back his hood. How I would love to go with him... He is so beautiful, with the streetlights illuminating his radiant golden hair, bouncing off his wonderous violet eyes... Just look at me, thinking pathetic romantic thoughts like that. It's shameful. Me, Bakura, the tomb robber so great I had to be locked away in an artifact, acting like a lovesick puppy.  
  
"Okay," I said, but couldn't bring myself to take his hand. Coward, that's what I am.  
  
"Good. Follow me," he replied, sounding relieved, which sent my heavy heart fluttering. He began to walk away and I mutely followed, praying Ryou wouldn't think anything of it if I came home late. He would probably be happy, not having to deal with his psycotic Yami for once. Yes, that was me, worthless to everyone, even those few people who truly mattered to me. Ryou, who was as good as brother, and Malik. Even thinking about him made my heart beat a little faster.  
~*~  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
~*~  
It was then that it struck me that I was going to Malik's home. Until then, I was just thinking of being with him, I had never actually considered that fact that I was going home with him. Would I be able to control myself in his presence, in his home, for long? Did I even want to?  
  
"So... uh... where do you live?"  
  
"I have an apartment rented nearby, " he replied, "About half a mile. We'll be there soon. So you're sure you're okay?"  
  
No, of course I'm not okay. Just walking about a foot away from you is making my skin tingle and my heart beat faster. Does it seem like I'm okay?  
  
"Yeah, sure." So much for being honest to the one you love, huh? He wouldn't want to know anyway. I wouldn't cause him any more pain and suffering than he's already had to expierience. I couldn't.  
  
"Good." Why does he sound so concerned anyway? It's not as if he actually cares about me, or at least he shouldn't. I'm a tomb robber. His family has been guarding Phaoroh's tomb for the past few centuries, if not millenia. I don't think it's supposed to work that way.   
~*~  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
~*~  
"So what were you doing out there anyway?"  
  
"Just taking a walk," I replied, trying to mask the fact that I had come out there with thoughts of suicide, "Is that against the law now?"  
  
"No, but if it were, I wouldn't be surprised if you did it," he laughed, "It's one of the things I like about you."  
  
What the...? Did he just say he likes me? I think I'm about to faint. I probably look like it too. THere's a weird sputtering noise coming from my throat, and I stop dead in my tracks.  
  
Malik notices this, apparently. "What's wrong? Did I say something?" Oh my god, he sounds so worried about me. I don't deserve this, I'm a worthless tomb robber. But I'm glad to have someone worrying about me, for once. It feels... good.  
  
"No, of course not," I chocked. I probably sounded anything but alright, but I continued, "I'm great, wonderful." Of course, I'm anything but wonderful and alright, but I'm goign to say it anyway, so that Malik doesn't start suspecting anything. Too late...  
  
"I'm sure..." said Malik, finally catching on to the fact that all wasn't perfect. I knew he would. He's smart as well as handsome. Damn, will my mind get off that topic already? Kind of hard to do so, though. At this wonderful moment of mental turmoil, Malik slings his arm around my shoulder. I swear, my heart just have stopped, or at the very least exploaded.  
  
Not even thinking (I've lost control over such complex functions) I put my arm over Malik's to support myself. Yeah, that's a wonderful idea, Bakura, just grab on to the person who's making my heart beat faster just by talking to me. Brilliant.  
  
"Well... here's my apartment," he said a little shakily, and led me through a door and up a flight of stairs. He dumped me rather unceremniously onto a couch and plopped down next to me.  
  
"Make yourself at home..."  
  
Yeah, great thing to say, Malik, just great. And I'm sitting in Malik's house, on Malik's couch, next to Malik, for that matter. What now?!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please review!! Please?? Please?? 


	2. Dream

*dies* I got twelve reviews!!!!!!!! Oh my god, I'm so happy.... twelve reviews... in one day.... *dies again* I will now be a good authoress and answer all your wonderful reviews, before being an even better authoress and giving you the next chapter, from Malik's POV.   
  
Eternal-Darkness -Like Bakura/Yami pairing? Um... I personally don't support it, but you're free to support what you will. (as long as it's not Tea/anything but death and pain) I am posting more! Whee!!!  
  
Blue-Kool-Aid -I know! I was personally amazed that I managed this much fluff with Bakura and Malik. And here we have more!!  
  
Cypress -Thankies for your review!! Yeah, I don't really like Avril that much... but, like I said, inspiration must be listened to. So here's what I got, and look! 12 entire reviews!  
  
ShadowPhoenix- Yeah, I know! He is so cute....... *goes off to happy dream land*  
  
Yami -Not into yaoi? But you like this? Oh, I'm so happy!! ^___^  
  
Sailor Batgurl Beyond -Ish. I loves the word ish. It ish so... so... ish. Um... yeah.  
  
Diamond -Wonderfully to-the-point review. And I will most certainly keep writing.  
  
Alina- Thank you so much. And here we have another one!!!  
  
Cat- Well, since you asked so politely, I'm contiuing.   
  
Yami Jess- I actually started before I got the reviews... so it wasn't "now" it was... before now. Of course, I wrote more after all my wonderful reviews, and finished the chapter in record time.  
  
Yay!!! And to all of you again, thank you so much!! I forgot something last chapter didn't I? Yeah, the disclaimer... *glances nervously towards angry lawyers* Right... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or "I'm With You." I do, however, own the poem "Dream" at the beginning of this chapter. I wrote it. Therefore it is mine. Have fun!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A crystalline statue to be looked at from afar  
From the shadows which are my dwelling  
I watch you from this place of dark  
Trying not to hear what my heart it telling.  
  
All the while I keep on reminding myself  
That you will never be mine to hold  
Though this is something I've never felt  
Feelings are not things to be told  
  
At some point it was simply admiration  
But now it is so much more  
Still going over the obvious explanation  
Leaves me feeling empty and sore  
  
Sometimes I still let myself dream  
That you will love me someday  
However real this dream may seem  
I know inside there is no way  
  
Because I am broken in mind and soul  
I'm broken far beyond all repair  
It's simply you I wish to hold  
Behind this mask I always wear  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I wrote this about a week or so ago, but it fits so great with this chapter I just had to use it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So here I am in my living room, with Bakura sitting on my couch. It's taking about all my willpower not to pounce on him, but I can see he's not feeling well. He looks like he's been crying, and it almost breaks my heart. I wish I could kiss away those tears, yet I know he'd never accept me. I've expressed hatred for him so many times, he probably hates me now. But I've never hated him. He's been my angel for so long....  
  
It's laughable, really, to call the young man sitting next to me an angel. After all the lives he's taken, evil he's caused, all those things, he's anything but an angel. But right now, with his eyes closed and his pure white hair plastered over his face, he almost looks like he could be.  
  
Yes, 've had time to think sode odd thoughts lately, ever since I met Bakura. It hadn't been odd, at the moment, that I was attracted to a man. It was odd that hte feelings were turned toward this particular one, the one who was was supposedly my greatest enemy, apart from Phaoroh.  
  
"Malik?" he said my name softly, putting a hand lightly on my shoulder, "Are you okay?" It just occured to me that I probably looked like a zombie, staring into outer space with my thoughts like that. But why was he asking anyway? Why would it matter to him?  
  
"Yeah, I'm great. You want something to drink?" I was being rude, I realized, just sitting there while there was obviously something wrong with Bakura.  
  
"Oh, right. Um... I'll have a cup of tea," he said, reddening slightly, "I've become addicted to it while I've been living with Ryou." Ryou? Oh, right, his hikari. I wonder if there's anything between them. WIth my luck, there probably is. It would figure that the man I was in love with had someone else.  
  
"Of course," I said, still trying to get the tremor out of my voice, "I'll go get it." I walked into the small kitchen of my apartment, and put some water into the electric teapot. I can't cook for the life of me, but tea I can do. Hopefully.  
  
"You want sugar in it?" I called into the living room, realizing I should have asked a while ago.  
  
"No, I like it bitter," he yelled back with some strain in his voice. Oh, Bakura, what's wrong? You sound so upset, I wish I could do something about it. I wish I knew what to do. But I don't know anything, or even you, for that matter.  
  
The pot was boiling now, and I turned it off. Slowly I poured some water into a cup, trying not to spill any on the hand holding it, but (just my luck) some spilled anyway. "Damn!" I yelled, and stuck my hand under the faucet, turning the water to cold.  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything okay in there?" shouted Bakura, speaking to me with concern, more than I've ever heard from anyone apart from my sister Isis. It's amazing he would worry about be, since he probably hates me. He's probably worried about his tea, yeah, that's got to be it.  
  
"I'm okay, just got a little burn!"  
  
"Do you need any help?" His voice sounded nearer, and when I turned around he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He swiftly walked over to me and grabbed my hand, examining it for burns. I stood stock still, being too shocked by the close proximity to do much. I probably resembled a fish by now.  
  
"You're okay. You really should be more careful," he said, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt." What? I think I must have fallen over, because the next thing I remembered was Bakura's arms around me, apparently trying to decide what to do. I was about to push myself up, but it felt so good to be there, and I knew I would probably never get this privilege again.  
  
So I just pretended that I was unconcious, relaxing into his warm embrace. This is all absurd, of course, and I'm probably dreaming. To think Bakura, Bakura that tomb robber, would ever purposefully _hug_ me, is just about the silliest thing in the word. Then again, I had not expected him to come along so easily to my apartment. In fact, I didn't even know why I'd invited him in the first place, or why we were out there at the same time at the dock. But I'd leave that for another time. Now I just wanted to enjoy this rare moment of happiness.  
  
"Malik? Are you awake? Malik?"  
  
Damn. I barely picked up my eyes, looking into his. It struck me again now breath-takingly gorgeous they are, deep pools of chocolate, clouded over at the moment with concern... concern for me... no. Not for me. I don't matter to him, of course, don't deserve his concern. He's a tomb robber. My family guards a tomb. There's no way it could ever work. We're enemies, by nautre, and that's all there is too it. Not that I want this, but I've grudingly come to accept it over time. There is no way we would ever be together, no matter how much I wished for it. I'd be better off if I didn't. The gods hate me, after all.  
  
"I'm okay." And then my stomach gave off a low rumble. When was the last time I ate, anyway? Yesterday, or so. It's not like it matters to anyway. Even my stupid rare hunters don't care. They just follow me for the money. Pity they always fail.  
  
"When did you eat?"  
  
"Um... yesterday, maybe," I replied, pushing him away. He looked back at me, a little hurt, for reason I couldn't discern.  
  
"What?!" he sputtered, "You need to et some food in you. It's a wonder you're still concious. Go sit down somewhere and I'll make you something." Whoa. When did he switch to over protective mother mode?  
  
"But-" I tried to protest, about to say that I was fine and had gone longer without food in the past.  
  
"No "but"s, sit down," he ordered, and led me over to a chair in the kitchen. Then he began looking through my kitchen, trying to find something edible. Or course, there are few edible iterns here, but now that I think of it, I am a little hungry.  
  
"Jeeze, what do you eat?" he muttered, "My Ra, there's nothing!" After looking around for a while, he finally came up with a loaf of bread and some cream cheese I didn't even know I had. He cut into the loaf, slicing off a piece, and spread some cream cheese on it. He pushed it roughly into my hands and said, "Eat," imperiously, and I could do nothing but take a bit, still wondering just why he ws so concerned.  
  
"Thank you," I muttered, swallowing the first bite. Yeah, I realized I was _really_ hungry. Come to think of it, why hadn't I been eating? When did this start, anyway?  
  
"Are you better now?" he asked, still looking a little flustered.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Let's get back to you," he said, "Why were you out there on the dock. It was freezing!" He had worried me so much when I'd seen him out there, shaking violently in the cold. That was probably why I'd asked him to come along in the first place, wanting to find out what was wrong, because something obviously was.  
  
"Well, I... I was taking a walke," he stuttered, looking a little uncomfortable.   
  
"A walk?! You could have caught pneumonia!! What were you thinking?! A walk?!" I think I even surprised myself there. Since when did I go into overprotective mother mode? This is getting really pathetic. Leader of the Rare Hunters, indeed.  
  
"Well, I... I... Why does it matter? It's not like you care!" he spat. I flinched at that. I felt crushed. He really thought I didn't care... why? Yeah, right, I don't think I've ever actually shown any signs of caring before, so why would he know...? I'm confusing myself.  
  
"Of course I care!"  
  
"What...? Y-you do?" he asked, with a look of shock and... relief?  
  
"Yes, of course I do! How could I not care?" I think I'm crying now. I don't care. I look up and see Bakura is crying too. What now?!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Whee! It's the evil cliffie!! (no, i'm not being evil, i just have no way to continue this in malik's pov) Review and there will be much much more!!!! Bye!!!  
-Alona. 


	3. Don't Gots a Title

Again, thank you ever so much for your reviews!! I'm so happy...!! Now, I've got a special gift for you! You can't really get it, but.... Bakura!!  
  
Bakura: Wassamatter?  
  
Alona: Hug these reviewers!!  
  
Bakura: What reviewers?  
  
Alona: Those. *points to reviewers*  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Alona: 'Cause they reviewed.  
  
Bakura: Isn't that what reviewers do?  
  
Alona: Shut up and hug them.  
  
Bakura: *sniff* Alright... *Hugs reviewers*  
  
Alona: Good. And now replies!  
  
Fate- Wha da???? No censoring neccecary, I don't give a shit. Right... try to be a bit more precise on your opinion of my story, even though this was entertaining.  
  
Aesa Bast- Do they? Only I know..... MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
I-kkasei- Yesh!! Sugar ish happy happy happy happy!!! *grabs twix* Chocolate!!!  
  
just a person- You really think so? I'm touched. I can write songfics?!?!?!?! That's news to me.  
  
Shanon - Thanks!!  
  
  
Now, on to the actuall next chapter. I think it's worth all the useless waiting.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Oh my Ra... Did he just say he actually cares about me?! Yeah, great.... It's a god thing, of course, but that doesn't make it any less.... Oh Ra....  
  
"Bakura? Are you okay?"  
  
Do I look okay? Hello, I think I'm even paler than usual, which is hard to manage. "Honestly? No I'm not. I'm about to die of shock." Heh, great thing to say, really it is, but my brain isn't capable of too much else. Damn my loss of control of the Engish language.  
  
"What's wrong? Please tell me," he said, looking up at me with pleading eyes, eyes with tears shining in them. Oh Ra, I didn't want to make him cry, I really didn't...  
  
"I just..." I started, trying to find the right words, "Just that... I didn't think you cared... about me... It scared me when you were so worried..." It's not easy trying to express this, especially without totally spilling out my feelings.  
  
"Oh.... of course I care, Bakura.... of course I care...." With that, my control just totally broke down. I ran to him and grabbed him in a tight embrace, my lips finding his. At first, he was so shocked he could hardly move, but hten he relaxed into the kiss. I almost metled with relief... Oh...my.... Ra  
  
A few seconds later I pulled away mostly for lack of breath. I stood there gasping, just enoying the feeling.... I was brought back down to earth by the phone ringing, and reluctantly said, "You should go get that..."  
  
"Yeah..." replied Malik, pulling out of my arms and grabbing the phone, "Who is it?" A pause, and he lsitens for a while to whoever is on the other line, "Yeah, he's over here... yes he's okay.... I don't know.... I'll ask.... Okay, I'll tell him."  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Ryou. He wanted to let you know that if you're not home by midnight sharp he's going to rip your guts out when you do get home."  
  
"Ryou made a threat?" I asked, quite frankly shocked, "You're kidding!"  
  
"Yeah, he's been spending too much time around you," Malik noted with a laught. Thank Ra he's laughing again. I love his laugh...  
  
"Oh well," I replied, "He was bit of a weakling, anyway, I guess it's for the better that I'm such a bad influence." Exactly. I didn't really think it's so bad that Ryou was finally sticking up for himself. After all, I would not stand to see him getting beaten up at school again. I'd come to see him like the little brother I never had.  
  
Though I now decided to ask a nagging question, "Your sister, what exactly does she know?"  
  
"Well... with her Millennium Tauk, she probably foresaw this ages ago," he replied, "It can't be all that much of a shock." Yeah, that's a wonderful point. If you can see the present, past, and near future, your brother's being gay probably won't surprise you much.  
  
"Of course. Anyway it's..." I looked at my watch, "Damnit! It's eleven thirty!! It'll take me at least twenty minutes to run back to Ryou's house."  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't want his wrath to fall on you... Bye Bakura."  
  
"Bye Malik! See you tomorrow!" I shouted as I raced out the door. About four blocks before I reached Ryou's house something sank in. I had _kissed_ Malik Ishtar. I know, I know, stupid for it to sink in this late, but that was just me. And I liked it. I really liked the feeling, knowing that there was actually someone who cared about me. I couldn't remember ever feeling like that. No one had ever cared, starting back from my childhood in Egypt.  
  
Then again, I really should start running. Standing in the cold would do very little good, especially since Ryou would not be happy if I got back late. I ran the rest of the way, kaing it just before the clock on Ryou's counter turned to midnight.  
  
"Made it!" I breatherd as I collapsed onto a couch.  
  
"By half a second," said the voice of my Hikari, standing in the doorway behind me.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Nothing," he said with a very uncharacteristic smirk, "So what were you doing with Malik?" That tone of voice scared me... Damnit, I just have kept open our mental link. Damnit...  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No absolutely not," he said with a smile, "I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"Even if it is with a psychopath?" I asked, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, even if it is. You two make such a cute couple," he sighed happily, "And you should get to sleep now. It's late."  
  
"Yes, mom," I replied, "Good night." And I walked up to my room. I plopped down on the bed to think about what exactly was going on in my life. A few images flashed before my eyes, but the thing that stayed most in my mind was kissing Malik. You know, he's a really good kisser. Always thought he'd be.  
  
Yes, that's about it. A pretty nice change from before, in my opinion, when I'd been almost suicidal. So now I had finally found a way to express my feelings to Malik. And I only had one thing that I think about. What now?!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That review button loves you! Review and you'll get hugs from Malik himself. Oh, what I would not give to be in Bakura's place at this moment.... *sigh* But they do make such a cute couple! ^___^  
-Alona 


	4. The Last Chapter

Alona: Hi! Thanks for reviewing...sorry for the incy delay, I hit a writer's block... this is the last chapter...  
  
Random people: Yay!!  
  
Alona: -_-;; You're a help... now... hugs!! Malik!! Ryou!!  
  
Malik: Whu?  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
Alona: Malik, you hug Blue-Kool-Aid.   
  
Malik: Why?  
  
Alona: Cause I said so. *glare*  
  
Malik: *scowl*Alright.. alright... *hugs Blue-Kool-Aid*  
  
Alona: Good. Ryou, you hug chibiyugi.  
  
Ryou: Okay. *hugs chibiyugi*  
  
Alona: See, Malik? That's what a nice person is called. They're polite to my reviewers.   
  
Malik: .... Shut up and get on with the fic.  
  
Alona: No, first we need to reply to reviews.  
  
Blue-Kool-Aid - You most certainly do get a hug. And thanks, I'm personally having a ton of fun with this. It was supposed to be a one-shot... but then I got so many reviews, I was really motivated to continue. And then I got more reviews!! Thank you for being a faithful reviewer!! Baku-chan is such a cute name....  
Bakura: -_-;;; It was annoying the first time, and now it's a pain in the ass.  
  
chibiyugi- You couldn't stop reading it? Wow... that's like... the best complement I've gotten in... ever. And it was really the best songfic of "I'm With You" you've ever read? Wow...... *dies*  
  
Alona: Okies, folks! Enjoy!! (it's really short... sorries...)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I just sat on my bed, and started thinking. My mind was still railing, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. Nothing was quite as shocking to me as Bakura just kssing me. Honestly, I would have fainted if I weren't so happy.   
  
"Master Malik?" Damn, one of my stupid Rare Hunters chose right now to come talk to me. Why?  
  
"Yes? What is it?" I sighed impatiently. Act annoyed enough, and he'll go away.  
  
"A mister Ryou is here to see you. Should I let him in?" Bakura's hikari? Yeah. I'd talk to him, I guess. I wondered what he had to say, but had a feeling I wouldn't really want to know. (feelings can be so wrong, you know?)  
  
"Yes," I answered, walking out. Ryou was sitting on the couch. He looked very much like Bakura, and yet... yet there were obvious differences, and differences that were barely perceptible. He was shorter, his eyes were darker, his hair was slightly more... what's the word... gravity-obidient, and there was something else. Somehow I could just tell.  
  
""Hello, Malik," he said with a slight smile, "I'll just tell you right now, mine and Bakura's mental link was open the whole time..." He said this with a slight blush, looking as if a giggle was about to escape.  
  
"Yes, and that's why you came to talk to me at one in the morning?" I laughed. Ryou also laughed, and then fell silent.  
  
"Well, yes, I guess. Actually, I just wanted to say I'm happy for you, is all." Ah...what? That's... new. Though, I do feel quite special at the moment, Ryou saying he's happy for me is not something I expected. Then again, what tonight has happened that I would expect?  
  
"Thanks... I guess," I muttered, mind still futily trying to find a reason for Bakura's hikari to be here.  
  
"You're very welcome. But," there's always a but, "I'm letting you know right now. If you hurt him in any way, I'm going to put you through torture worse than the flames of hell." Oh, that stung. Does he really think I'd even consider hurting Bakura? Well, it's not like he exactly understand what I feel, I guess I can let it slip.  
  
"I'd never," I replied, trying to convey the fact that I was telling the truth.  
  
"You'd better not," he warned, and then suddenly changed demeanor, and said, "I didn't think you would anyway, I was just checking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should really be getting home."  
  
"Sure. G'night."  
  
"Good night," And he left. I think I sat there on my couch, wrapped up in my thoughts, until about six in the morning, because the next thing I remembered was waking up to the phone ringing.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hi!" Bakura's cheery voice said over the phone.  
  
"Hello yourself. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering, would you like to.. you know... see a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure. What movie?"  
  
"Final Destination 2, do you think? I heard it's relly bloody..."  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"Oh.. around seven, I guess. The Domino Theater."  
  
"Great. See you then. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
And I hung up the phone. I have a date. Not just a date, a date with Bakura. Well, I feel... happy. Which is very new thing. Happiness does not generally manage to find me. And at the moment, wih happiness coursing through my veins, I don't have to ask what now. Because now I know what.  
THE END  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Alona: Beware the cheesiness! And it's the end.. Final Destination 2 was really bloody. A guy gets cut into three parts by this string thing...  
  
Bakura: Wow, how special. Note, that movie is rated-R. And you snuck into it alone.  
  
Alona: =P I know, aren't I special?  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
Alona: Whatever. For now, you'll get a hug from whoever you want if you review, because that's all the next chapter is going to be about, 'cause it's not really a chapter. You may request as many hugs as you want, 'cause you deserve them!!  
For now, if you haven't got anything else to read, and you're into MegaMan (or even if you're not) read my friend's, Roko Hikari Eplison, fic, called "New Navis on the Block" or something like that. It rocks!!! Read it, review it, and say Alona sent you!! No, scratch that last part... whatever. Have fun!!  
-Alona the Evil Authoress 


	5. The End

Alona: *in total utter shock* Twenty two reviews!! Twenty two friggin' reviews!! .0  
  
Malik: Yeah, I'm just shocked that all of them were so... good.   
  
Alona: Ditto. Negative to positive review ratio... 0/22 .... my god.... I rock!!! Go me!!  
  
Bakura: Great. *sigh* Now the egomaniac has even more ways to proclaim her omnipotence. Great. Just wonderul.   
  
Alona: Anyways... hugs!! Only two peoples get hugs this chapter... 'cause only two peoples reviewed... Bakura, you hug Kyou Kara Rin. You two Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Of course. *hugs Kyou Kara Rin*  
  
Alona: Bakura... now...  
  
Bakura: *grumbling something about stupid authoress'* *hugs Kyou Kara Rin*  
  
Alona: Now then... Blue-Kool-Aid ... you didn't actually specify who you wanted to be hugged by... that, and I *really* don't like being glomped. *shudder* But it's okay, I guess.... And thanks for reffering to me by my first name, it gets really old when people just say "you"  
  
Malik: I can imagine...  
  
Alona: So... will there be a sequel? I don't know... I don't know...  
  
Bakura: Yes there will be. She's been ranting out plans for it for ages, she's just too lazy to get her lazy behind into a chair and write it.  
  
Alona: Okay, you got me, there will be a sequel, but no telling when. I have chronic laziness syndrome. (copyrighted to my friend sarah) But, I can give an incy preview for it...   
First off, it won't be centered on Bakura and Malik, but they will be major plot devices. There will probably be a self-insert in it. If I can manage, it'll be a songfic to Creed's "My Sacrifice."   
  
Malik: Ya know, you haven't told them what the pairing is yet.   
  
Alona: Right. Two words. Ancient Egypt.  
  
Bakura: May I point out that I was in ancient Egypt too?  
  
Alona: Shut up. I have already said that it is not centered around you two, and it won't be completely set in ancient Egypt. Just bits and pieces. Come on, think of the song... would you?  
  
Malik: Shut up already. *to audience* She's pairing rich boy and Pharaoh. Got it?  
  
Alona: Hey!! *pouts*  
  
Malik: *shrug* You had it coming.   
  
Alona: Shut up. This is getting so old, we might as well dig a tomb for it. Anyways... this is a stupid little pointless side show... so... here's a commercial for a story about me and my OCs.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Alona: *walks onto stage* Enjoy yaoi?  
  
Bakura: *walks on stage grudgingly, script in hand* *reads from script* Sick humor?  
  
Malik: *(same as Bakura)* And pointless cameos?  
  
All: Then read the story "(mis)adventures of Alona and friends!"   
  
Alona: Coming soon to the general fiction area of fictionpress.net!!   
  
Bakura: Near you!!  
  
Alona: Shut up!! *back to audience* I hope you enjoyed that little commercial. Please read it!! Onegai? S'il vous plais? *racks her mind of multi-lingualness to find another way to say please* *fails*  
  
*screen fades to black*  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End.   
-Alona 


End file.
